


restless

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Het, Vaginal Fingering, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: donghyuck is the perfect cure for sleeplessness.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous





	restless

two am again and she can’t sleep. she rolls to her side, kicking one leg over the sheets. she dims the screen of her phone, pulling up a game to pass the time. hopefully, the monotony of swapping tiles will lull her to sleep. 

one level of tiles gone…  
two levels…  
three…  
fo…

there’s a shifting behind her and then donghyuck’s face is pressed against her shoulder blade, the humid feel of his breath against her skin where her oversize shirt doesn’t cover. he slings an arm over her waist, snuffling softly in his sleep. she smiles and goes back to swapping tiles.

more rounds later and closer to three am, donghyuck shifts again. “noona,” he mumbles, rubbing his face sleepily against her back. she hums distractedly, turning her phone against the pillow and relishing the feel of donghyuck snuggling against her.

“sorry,” she whispers. “can’t sleep. am i bothering you?” there’s a slight shake of his head and he curls closer, legs tangling with hers. he settles and sighs. she does feel a bit guilty since she knows how hard he’s been working with his rehearsals lately, barely managing a shower before he’s falling dead tired into bed.

she goes back to her game, eyelids drooping after a bit. the screen goes dark and she’s nearly asleep when a hypnic jerk sends her eyes flying open and her heart racing. donghyuck grunts unhappily, his arm coming up around her chest, pulling her close. she’s still restless as she lays with her eyes closed, feeling donghyuck’s chest move with his steady breaths.

she sighs heavily, sleep feeling far away once more even as donghyuck relaxes around her. she grabs her phone again. halfway through level 2506, her breath hitches, donghyuck’s hand moving to cup her breast through the thin fabric of her shirt. “hyuck, stop,” she whispers, not wanting to disturb him or give in to the beginnings of arousal, not this time of the night.

he hums, nuzzling the back of her neck. “noona, go to sleep,” he mumbles. his hand is warm, staying where it is, the soft fullness of her pressed against his palm. his breathing evens out again and she goes back to her game, lethargy creeping through her veins. donghyuck’s fingers twitch a little, brushing at her nipple, and she bites her lip at the involuntary surge of heat that blooms in her belly, thighs tightening.

donghyuck murmurs something unintelligible against her back, his fingers lazily toying with her, circling at her nipple as it hardens through her shirt. “so restless,” he slurs, sliding his hand down her belly, pushing under the sheet around her waist.

“let me help you,” he murmurs nuzzling into the back of her neck.

she drops her phone into the pillows in favor of grabbing at his wrist. he makes a grumpy sound, shaking her off, his hand sliding around the back of her thigh. he traces his fingers along the edge of her panties, feather-light. she tries to move away from the ticklish touch. she gasps when he slips his fingers between her thighs from behind, thumbing at the curve of her ass that just spills out from under her panties.

she whines his name. he shushes her, lipping at the back of her shoulder, pressing his fingers against her in slow circles, the fabric of her underwear damp already. she gasps, one hand grabbing at the pillow, the other still after his even as her thighs part on instinct. she bites back a disappointed moan when he moves his hand, only to grab her by the hip, turning her onto her back.

he rucks her shirt up, nosing at her chest, burying his face against her breast, his mouth finding her nipple, suckling hungrily. he settles half on top of her, one strong thigh over hers, keeping her legs parted. she clutches at the back of his head, tangling her fingers through the bedhead mess of his hair. “hyuck, donghyuck-ah,” she whimpers.

he blinks at her, his sleepy hooded eyes glinting in the low light that comes in through the window. his eyes fall shut, his tongue rough against her. he hums, and pushes his hand down the front of her panties. she arches helplessly, one hand moving to hold the back of his, urging him to touch her harder, touch her… “there,” she breathes, “there, hyuck, there.” she’s slicker than even she thought and she can’t breathe for a moment when he slides two fingers straight in, the heel of his hand solid against her clit. she holds tight to his wrist, fucking her hips down, circling into the pressure of his hand, the stretch of her body around him.

it takes her by surprise, shocking a tiny cry out of her as his mouth pulls strongly at her nipple, his hand pressing just a little bit harder until she’s shaking and trembling, clenching around his fingers and tugging hard at his hair because it’s too good, too much. her racing heart begins to slow, exhaustion creeping over her again. his hand goes lax beneath hers.

she’s still shuddering as he pulls his hand out of her panties, mouth still suckling halfheartedly at her. she rakes her fingers through his hair, urging him back to sleep. it’s mere moments and his body is slack against hers, his head pillowed on her chest, lips parted as he breathes deeply. she follows shortly after, restlessness cured for the time being.


End file.
